The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Clutch assemblies for motor vehicle powertrains provide a frictional, variable torque transmitting coupling between the engine and the transmission. Consequently, heat is generated in the clutch plates. As such, clutch designers typically assume worst case situations, which result in a clutch designs that have large clutch plates, numerous clutch plates, and more robust clutch materials.
Increasing the size of a clutch assembly, however, affects the weight of the clutch and housing and thus the overall weight of the vehicle. Moreover, increased clutch and housing size affects not only the size of the overall powertrain but also its packaging. Specifically, a larger clutch assembly may create additional constraints and lower fuel consumption of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clutch assembly that efficiently dissipates heat without requiring larger clutch components.